


Bedtime Story

by minhos_arms



Series: Minewt One-Shots [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, minewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhos_arms/pseuds/minhos_arms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Minho reveals an embarrassing secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

It was a cold night in early December and the snow had finally started to fall.

A fire crackled in the living room of a small house, somewhere on the outskirts of the city. Minho and Newt, who had just returned from their walk - if you can even call walking to the end of the street then deciding it’s too cold and returning home again a _walk_ \- were sitting on the floor of the living room, leaning against the sofa and soaking in the warmth of the flames. All would have been peaceful, if Minho hadn’t let slip a confession, a confession that _he_ didn’t think was such a big deal.

“Wait, I’ve known you for _how long_ , 4 months? And I _never knew!_ “ Newt jumped up from his place on the floor and towered over Minho.

Minho hugged his knees closer to himself. “I’ve been planning to read it! Some day…”

Newt threw his arms in the air. “Some day? _Some day?_ This is unbelievable! I just… I…” He took a deep breath. “Gimme a second.”

Newt turned and walked to his bedroom. It probably wasn’t a big deal that Minho had never read ‘Harry Potter’, but leave it to Newt to be a drama queen about everything. Minho loved that about him.

Newt returned a few moments later, clutching a small, worn book in his hands.

Minho shook his head, a small smile forming on his lips. “Is that-?”

“Yep.”

“Are you going to-?”

“You bet I- SIT DOWN! Where are you going?”

Minho had stood and was walking towards the kitchen, leaving Newt standing in front of the fire, still holding the book. “I’ll be back in a minute, just… hold on.”

“You can’t run from Harry forever, Minho!” Newt called out after him.

“I promise you, I’m not running.”

 

Newt was seated in his original place in front of the sofa, reading from a random page in the middle of the book, when Minho returned with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. He placed a kiss on the top of Newt’s head as he set the mugs down on the coffee table.

“Right,” Minho said, sitting down next to Newt and turning to face him. “Ready.”

“Ok.” He flipped to the front of the book and turned the first few pages, looking for where the story actually began, and started to read. “Chapter One, The Boy Who Lived…”

 

Over the next hour and a half, the fire had started to die down and the two empty mugs were sitting abandoned on the coffee table. The two boys had migrated to the sofa, Newt lying with his head resting on Minho’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Minho was raking his fingers through Newt’s hair as he listened to the story coming to life through Newt’s voice.

With the rise and fall of Minho’s chest slowly putting Newt to sleep, Newt’s speech began to slur and he started finding it more and more difficult to hold the book open. Minho took the book from his fingers, folded down the corner of the page and gently placed it on the floor next to them. He wrapped his arms tighter around Newt and placed one last kiss to the top of his head before drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
